SPARTAN-458
|japanese_name= SPARTAN-458 (Supāton Yon-Gō-Hachi) |image1= Image:DoA4_-_Nicole-458.png |caption1= SPARTAN-458 in Dead or Alive 4 |title2= Guest Character |full_name= SPARTAN-458 (real name: Nicole) |other_names= Nicole-458 Petty Officer Second Class Nicole-458 |first_appearance= Dead or Alive 4 (2005) |martial_art= Close quarters combat |place_of_birth= New Legaspi, Katagalugan, Mars |nationality= Martian |date_of_birth= December 19, 2531 |age= 21 |status= Alive (in the year 2552) |blood_type= Type O |personal_alignment= Neutral |species= Human |gender= Female ( ) |height= 6' 8" 7' 2" (in armor) |weight= 980 lbs. (in armor) |measurements= B49" W30" H41" (B125 W77 H105 cm) (in armor) |occupations= SPARTAN-II supersoldier |alignments= UNSC Navy |hobbies= Watching anime and competing in competition shooting |food_and_drink= Halo-halo |english= Lyssa Browne }} SPARTAN-458 (read as "SPARTAN Four-Five-Eight"), also known by her real name Nicole, is an unlockable character from Dead or Alive 4, created to be like a character from the Halo series. During her initial creation she was a non-canon character in the Dead or Alive and Halo, and had not officially exist within the universes or stories of the said series. However as the Halo series progressed, SPARTAN-458 had been referenced and mentioned a few times by the characters from the series. In her official back story, SPARTAN-458 is a Petty Officer Second Class, and is a member of the SPARTAN-II Program. Her related stage in the game is the Nassau Station. She is unlocked once all of the stories have been played at least once, including Helena Douglas' story. History ''Dead or Alive 4'' SPARTAN-458 was born in the year 2531 in the city of New Legaspi on Mars. At six years of age, she was abducted by agents of the Office of Naval Intelligence and conscripted into the SPARTAN-II Program. SPARTAN-458's unit was preparing for a classified mission on Nassau Station when the stealth ship Apocalypso tumbled into real-space – being carried along in the wake of a freak slipstream space anomaly. The anomaly intersected Nassau Station; creating a semi-stable "bubble" in the space/time continuum on its way back to the 21st century. For the time being, SPARTAN-458 is trapped in the 21st century; guarding Nassau Station's secrets with anything but lethal force, as she realizes killing someone in the past could have dire consequences in the future, and waiting for the "bubble" to collapse and hopefully return her to the year 2552. Character Appearance :See also: SPARTAN-458's costumes Donned in the Mark VI MJOLNIR armor, SPARTAN-458's physical characteristics are hidden within her armor. As such, her most notable trait is her abnormal height, as it is with all SPARTANs, and she stands a good three inches taller than the biggest Dead or Alive fighter, Bass Armstrong. Having undergone the SPARTAN-II augmentation procedures, SPARTAN-458 is capable of running at speeds exceeding 55 km/h (34.155 MPH), lifting three times her own body weight, possessed virtual night vision, had reaction times reduced to twenty milliseconds, capable of unprecedented teamwork that resembled "telepathy", and had no physiological or mental instabilities. Personality Little is known about SPARTAN-458's personality, as she is only seen in a professional light, protecting the Nassau Station with all her might. During fights, some of her sayings suggest an aggressive persona, such as her taunt "I'm going to break you", which implies she is going to act in a violent manner towards her foe. There are also suggestions of a confident, quite cocky side to her as well; "You were strong, just not as strong as me" shows a great confidence in her strength. Etymology Nicole is a French feminine form of Nicholas, which is from the Greek name Νικολαος (Nikolaos) which meant "victory of the people". Gameplay in the Nassau Station.]] :See also: SPARTAN-458's command list SPARTAN-458's fighting style is very quick and powerful. A variation of standard military close quarters combat (CQC), her move list contains moves from other characters in the game, such as Leon and Bayman. It is a style meant to incapacitate an armed opponent in a matter of seconds and take advantage of the SPARTAN's enhanced strength, as well as exploit any environmental advantages. She cannot backface her opponent on her own and doesn't have any "special" backfacing attacks. Many of her moves have names alluding to the Halo series, such as "The Great Journey" and "The Grunt Punt", the former of which is a powerful move to send an opponent down stairs or off a ledge. Several technologies from Halo also appear in SPARTAN-458's repertoire including active camouflage (that can be activated and deactivated by taunting), and the plasma grenade. Development SPARTAN-458 is the result of a collaboration between Tecmo's Team Ninja, and Microsoft's Bungie Studios. Team Ninja originally approached Bungie asking to use John-117 as a guest character, which proved impossible due to storyline restrictions. However, the staff at Bungie were intrigued with the idea, and wanted to go forward with something similar. As a result, Bungie developed the concept of a SPARTAN not entirely connected to the Halo storyline that could conveniently (and somewhat plausibly) be inserted into the Dead or Alive universe. This concept evolved into the character of SPARTAN-458. Nearly all of the resources for her design came straight from the Halo 2 game data. The data was modified to work in the Dead or Alive game engine as a female combatant, but keeping with the traditional Spartan design, as a feminine figure would not be very plausible for such a heavily armored individual pushed well-beyond normal human limitations in regards to fitness and power. In keeping with the idea of English being the language of the United Nations Space Command, SPARTAN-458 is the only character in Dead or Alive 4 that speaks English, although she occasionally speaks Japanese. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive 4'' (unlockable, 2005-06) Fighting quotes *''Dead or Alive 4'' Music themes *"Halo Theme MJOLNIR Mix" - Dead or Alive 4 (Time Attack Mode) Gallery File:DOA4 Render Nicole 2.jpg|''Dead or Alive 4'' Trivia *SPARTAN-458 is of Filipino descent. *When including guest characters, SPARTAN-458 is the tallest female fighter in the series. * Because she couldn't be put into Dead or Alive 5 or Ultimate, Rachel's fighting style was loosely derived from SPARTAN-458's. *SPARTAN-458 is the first guest character to speak in her native tongue regardless of version without voice clips in the overall Dead or Alive series (speaking English even in the Japanese version). This trend would later be repeated with Mai Shiranui from Dead or Alive 5 Last Round and Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade (in her case, Japanese). This was most likely due to SPARTAN-458's home series, HALO, being a more Western-oriented game. **She is also the first fighter character to make an appearance in a Dead or Alive game due to time travel. The only other character to do so is Naotora Ii in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round, who coincidentally was also a guest character. In fact, both even traveled through time accidentally under similar circumstances (SPARTAN-458 via a wormhole, and Naotora Ii due to one of MIST's time traveling experiments). The only differences between the two were where they traveled from (Naotora Ii traveled from the past Sengoku period, more specifically up to the present day that was the Dead or Alive franchise, and SPARTAN-458 traveled from the future the year 2552 to the then-present day), and the scale was also different (Naotora Ii only traveled to the future by herself, while SPARTAN-458's time travelling experience had her being taken along with Nassau Station). *Technically, SPARTAN-458 possesses the biggest bust of the DOA girls, even exceeding that of Honoka's bust size. However, it wasn't made clear whether her bust measurements were referring to when she's in her MJOLNIR armor or when out of armor. External links *Halo Wiki: Nicole-458 Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Guest characters Category:Close quarters combat practitioners Category:Dead or Alive 4 unlockable characters Category:Female characters